Gang Leader Love's Story (Indonesian Version)
by Febry100
Summary: Sebuah fanfic KrisHo, terjemahan dari salah satu fanfic KrisHo terbaik di AsianFanfic, dengan sedikit perubahan karakter. Cast: KrisHo, Xiumin, Sehun, Tao, Luhan, D.O, Chanyeol. Highschool theme. Kris, seorang leader gang berandal disekolahnya jatuh cinta dengan seorang siswa unggulan, bagaikan langit-bumi, angel-evil, mereka menemukan cara masing-masing untuk saling mencintai.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Duizhang

**Gang Leader's Love Story (Indonesian Version)**

Annyeong, perkenalkan aku author baru disini, dan cerita yang akan aku publish ini merupakan translate dari salah satu fic KrisHo berbahasa Inggris di Asian Fanfic. Dengan sedikit perubahan karakter, namun alur ceritanya tetap sama. Ini permintaan dari teman-temanku untuk menterjemahkan ceritanya karena mereka tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris =,,=

Kemungkinan fic ini bisa update cepat atau lambat tergantung kesulitan grammar yang ada di cerita aslinya. Aku akan tetap mempublish cerita ini walaupun ada yang tidak suka, karena ini merupakan permintaan dari teman-temanku. Fic aslinya sangat bagus, sungguh :)

If you mind to read this original story in English, please ask me for the link on Asian Fanfic.

Original story from **joonmi7**

Asian Fanfic

Translated into Bahasa (with a little bit of OOC) by: **febry100**

Cast: Of course my favorite coule KrisHo, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, D.O, Chanyeol

Chapter 1st: Stupid Duizhang

Happy reading^^

Kris merogoh kantung celananya dan tersenyum ketika jari panjangnya menemukan sebuah pemantik yang terbuat dari metalik. Ia mengeluarkan pemantik tersebut bersamaan dengan sebuah kotak yang dipenuhi dengan benda bernama rokok. Seketika udara segar diatas atap sekolah segera digantikan dengan aroma tembakau yang khas.

"Ketemu kau!"

Kris mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Xiumin dengan ekspresi stoic terpasang diwajah imutnya. Xiumin mendekat kearah Kris dan bersandar di dinding sebelahnya. "Kau seharusnya berada di kelas saat ini."

Kris membentuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah smirk dan meniupkan segumpalan asap yang berasal dari rokok ditangannya. "KITA yang seharusnya berada di kelas saat ini." balasnya sarkastik.

"Well. Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ada disini." Xiumin berhenti sejenak dan melengkungkan bibirnya menjadi sebuah smirk. " Untuk menendangmu kembali ke kelas."

Kris berdiri dari jongkoknya dan tertawa kecil, "Kau berani menendangku Xiu? Wah, aku terkesan." Kris menaikan alisnya, "Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

Xiumin menatap Kris, tidak bercanda, "Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya jika kau sering membolos kelas. Dan, jangan menantangku Kris. Kau tahu kan aku menguasai sabuk hitam taekwondo." Ia berkata dengan santai.

"Dan begitu juga denganku." Kris menyela, ia membuang putung rokoknya sembarangan, dan menghela nafas dengan keras. "Jangan lupa kalau aku jauh lebih baik darimu dalam kemampuan bertarung."

"Disini kau rupanya, Duizhang!"

Xiumin dan Kris menoleh kearah suara tadi berasal. Kris menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun dengan malas. "Great! Pengganggu lainnya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun?"

"Kim-seonsaengnim mencarimu. Dia sangat marah sekarang. Kau lebih baik-" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya dan menyadari bahwa Kris tidak sendirian. "Oh, Umin-hyung. Kau ada disini juga?"

"Kau lebih baik kembali ke kelas." Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong tadi kearah Kris.

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sehun tajam, "Kau berani menyuruhku, Sehun?"

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja, tidak..." Sehun mencoba tertawa, namun terlihat aneh. "I-itu karena... Henry-hyung akan marah padaku jika kau membolos kelasmu lagi."

Xiumin tertawa, Kris mengerang.

Kris mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi, "Jadi, kau lebih takut dengan kakakku daripada aku. Apa aku tidak cukup menakutkan di matamu?"

Mata Sehun tertuju kelantai dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang tadi ia katakan pada Kris. Ia merasa bahwa ia akan mati jika mengatakan satu kata lagi di depan Kris.

Kris kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia menggulung lengan blazer seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna abu-abu sebatas siku dan perlahan berjalan menuju Sehun. Xiumin berdiri dari sandarannya dan berjalan lebih cepat kearah Sehun mengikuti Kris. "Jangan menakutinya Kris, sejak dulu kau tidak pernah berubah. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan itu bukan hal yang bagus."

Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan Kris yang menusuk menuju dirinya, ia tidak berani menatap Kris. "Ma-maaf. Duizhang, kumohooooon bisakah kau kembali ke kelas sekarang?"

Kris mengabaikan Sehun maupun Xiumin, ia tetap berjalan bahkan melewati Sehun menuju pintu di belakangnya. Xiumin yang menyadari bahwa Kris akan kabur lagi, ia mencoba menarik belakang seragam Kris.

Shit. Terlambat.

Xiumin terlihat ingin meneriakan sesuatu, namun suara Kris menyela telebih dahulu. Kris menyeringai, "Kejar aku kalau bisa." sambil membanting pintu dengan kasar.

"Yaaaaaa! Kembali!" Xiumin berlari mengikuti Kris, disusul Sehun yang juga berlari di belakang Xiumin.

"Aish! Begini lagi, kenapa kami selalu berakhir dengan mengejar Duizang seperti ini. Stupid Duizang." Sehun mengeluh sambil tetap berlari menuruni tangga bersama Xiumin.

Kris tidak menujukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan dua teman sekelasnya itu berhasil menyeretnya kembali ke kelas. No way!

"Kembali kau!" Teriak Xiumin sambil berlari.

"Hell! Tidak akan!" Kris menyahut. Kaki-kaki panjangnya semakin ia langkahkan untuk menambah kecepatan. Ia menyeringai, tidak ada yang akan bisa menangkapnya saat ini.

"I'M FREEEEE!" Kris berteriak dalam kemenangan, ia semakin melebarkan grin-nya saat sosok kedua temannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi di belakangnya.

Unfortunately, kemenangannya hanya cukup sampai disitu. Saat ia menoleh kedepan, nyatanya ia sedang berlari menuju seseorang, Kris tidak sempat mengerem kecepatannya dan alhasil ia menabrak seorang siswa lain yang sedang berjalan. Namja yang rupanya barusan ditabrak Kris pun terjatuh dilantai, dan Kris juga terjatuh dengan bertopang kedua lutut dan kedua tangannya di lantai.

"Ouh." namja bertubuh kecil yang ditabrak Kris tadi mengaduh pelan.

"Shit." Kris mengeluh, dan menoleh kearah namja tersebut dengan tajam.

Kris menarik kedua bahu namja yang ditabraknya tadi dengan kasar, dan menghempaskannya kedinding, menguncinya tubuh mungil namja tersebut dengan kedua tangan Kris yang masih menekan bahunya dengan kasar. "Kau mau mati hah! Berani sekali kau berlari kearahku!" Well. Sebenarnya dilihat dari manapun itu adalah kesalahan Kris sehingga mereka bertabrakan.

Namja yang lebih kecil dari Kris itu perlahan menatap kedepan, matanya melebar ketika melihat Kris sang Duizhang yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah itu yang ternyata bertabrakan dengannya.

"Ma-maaf! A-aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu juga sedang berlari. Kumohon jangan pukul aku."

Kris merasa stuck. Wajah Kris begitu dekat dengan wajah namja yang ada didepannya. Namja yang berpredikat sebagai 'Duizhang' itu tidak berkedip, ia bahkan tidak kuasa berkata maupun berekspresi apapun dihadapan namja manis yang tubuhnya masih ditawan dihadapan Kris. Kris merasa seperti orang bodoh, mata hitamnya, kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambut hitam dan... bibirnya yang pink dan merekah, mengalihkan kemarahan Kris begitu saja entah kemana. Tanpa Kris sadari ia berpikir bahwa namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini mungkin saja sesosok 'Angel'. Manis.

"K-kumohon biarkan aku pergi..." namja manis tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Kris sangat lembut, menyadarkan Kris dari pemikiran anehnya tadi. Namja bertubuh mungil tersebut menyentuh tangan Kris yang masih bertengger dibahunya, Kris diam saja, namun ia merasakan sensasi nyaman yang aneh saat namja manis tadi menyentuh tangannya.

"Maaf!" namja manis itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari menjauh dari Kris yang masih terbengong. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdentum dengan lebih cepat saat pikirannya kembali mengulang peristiwa tadi.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau berlari secepat tadi?" Xiumin dan Sehun akhirnya berhasil mengejar Kris dan sampai ditempat Kris dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Wah, kau harus berpartisipasi dalam marathon sekolah kita tahun ini." ungkap Sehun takjub.

"Apa kalian tahu siswa yang kutabrak tadi?" Kris bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Hah!" Xiumin dan Sehun saling pandang.

Kris mengeluarkan death glare-nya. "Kalian berdua lambat sekali sih. Siswa laki-laki yang kutabrak tadi!"

Xiumin menaikan alisnya. "Tentu saja kami tidak mengenalnya, pabbo. Kami saja baru sampai disini!"

"Iya, jangan bilang kau ingin menghajarnya untuk balas dendam. Ayolah, Duizhang, kau kan yang menabraknya." ucap Sehun sambil mengiyakan pernyataan Xiumin tadi.

Kris menjitak kepala Sehun pelan, "Sejahat itukah aku dimatamu, eh?"

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh namja berwajah angelic yang ditabraknya tadi, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah berfikir, alisnya berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin yang bingung dengan tingkah Kris yang tiba-tiba aneh.

Kris berhenti berfikir, ia melihat kearah kedua temannya. "Ya, suruh Tao untuk mencari tahu tentang laki-laki tadi."

Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan melihat Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa kami mengetahuinya?"

"Arrrghhh! Aku tidak peduli. Kalian berdua cukup ceritakan saja tentang laki-laki itu ke Tao dan suruh Tao menemukan siapa dia." bersamaan dengan itu Kris melenggangkan kakinya dan pergi.

"Yaa! Kau mau bolos pelajaran lagi?" Xiumin memanggil Kris dengan nada frustasi. "Sehun, ikuti dia."

"Hell! No! Aku takut padanya. Kau saja yang ikuti dia, hyung." ucap Sehun ngeyel.

"Arrrghhh! Aku tidak peduli, masa bodo jika Kim-seonsaengnim akan mengamuk lagi!" Xiumin menghentakan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Kau juga, ayo kembali ke kelas sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu!" lanjut Xiumin sambil menyeret Sehun kembali ke kelas mereka.

**TBC**

Awkward. I know. And poor Sehun _

Mind to give me a review? Flame is allowed, BUT in English please... It's more polite, than you use dirty words in Bahasa, right XD

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Ini Hanya Permulaan

**Gang Leader's Love Story (Indonesian Version)**

Original story from **joonmi7**

Asian Fanfic

Translated into Bahasa (with a little bit of OOC) by: **febry100**

Cast: My favorite couple forever, KrisHo, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, D.O, Chanyeol

Chapter 2nd: Ini Hanya Permulaan.

Happy reading^^

"Duizhang... Duizhang..."

Kris mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, cahaya perlahan membanjiri penglihatannya, ia tidak suka itu dan ia mengerang perlahan, dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Pergi sana. Aku mengantuk." Kris menyahut dengan nada malas.

Xiumin memberikan death glare kearah teman blondenya tersebut sambil memutar matanya bosan. "Bisakah kau tetap terjaga selama tiga puluh menit saja di dalam kelas?"

Pemuda berpipi seperti bakpao itu menendang meja Kris keras saat tahu ia hanya ditanggapi oleh dengkuran pelan dari teman pirangnya tersebut.

Tao menoleh kebelakang, ia menatap Xiumin yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika yang jawabannya tidak terjangkau otaknya. Ia mundur dan mendekatkan dirinya ketelinga Kris perlahan. "Duizhang... Aku tahu siapa siswa laki-laki yang kau tabrak kemarin itu."

Tao menyunggingkan smirk, Sehun bengong, dan Xiumin terkejut melihat Kris sang raja tidur seketika terbangun, dan duduk tegak diatas kursinya. Matanya agak memerah karena terbangun dari tidur, diujung bibirnya terlihat seberkas garis yang terbentuk oleh saliva saat ia tidur tadi.

"Ewwhh..." Xiumin melenguh dengan ekspresi jijik, "Bisakah satu hari saja kau tidak tidur di dalam kelas." eluh Xiumin.

Kris mengunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap sisa saliva yang berbekas dimulutnya itu, bersamaan dengan itu Tao dan Sehun melenguhkan erangan jijik seperti Xiumin tadi.

"Ceritakan padaku." Kris menyuruh Tao sambil menyunggingkan sebuah grin seperti orang idiot.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu tentang siswa laki-laki itu?" Tao bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau ingin menghabisinya." sahut Sehun dengan melebarkan matanya saat memikirkan apa yang kira-kira akan Kris lakukan pada siswa laki-laki itu.

"Shut up! Kalian berdua berisik. Cepat ceritakan padaku!" perintah Kris sambil memberikan glare tertajamnya pada Tao dan Sehun yang kini hanya saling pandang.

"Kim Joonmyun, biasa dipanggil Suho. Kelas unggulan 3-A. Dia adalah siswa peringkat pertama dalam perolehan nilai ujian terbaik dari seluruh siswa di sekolah ini." Tao mengatakannya dalam satu kali hembusan nafas. "Puas dengan informasinya?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "Oh tidak, Duizhang. Kau seharusnya jangan berharap bisa mendekatinya, kau tahu."

Kris memutar bola matanya, merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Xiumin. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya mewakili teman-temannya yang lain yang juga bingung dengan tingkah Kris.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Kris melenggang keluar kelas dengan santai sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah ketiga temannya tadi.

Xiumin berdiri dari kursinya. "Oh tidak. Sepertinya ini tidak baik, ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap siswa laki-laki itu. Aku yakin."

"Lalu?" Tao dan Sehun menyahut bersamaan.

"Ayo, ikuti dia." Xiumin berkata dengan nada tergesa sambil menarik tangan Tao dan Sehun bersamaan.

Kris menuruni tangga sekolah dengan perlahan, sebuah smirk tersungging dibibirnya, saat ini ia merasa senang dan hatinya menghangat. Sedangkan Xiumin, Tao, dan Sehun mengikuti leader mereka dari belakang dengan perlahan, ingin tahu apa yang akan sang Duizhang lakukan.

Kris menghentikan kakinya disebuah pintu bertuliskan 3-A Class, dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia langsung membuka pintu kelas.

Hari ini sepertinya hari keberuntungan Kris, pelajaran sedang kosong dan tidak ada guru di kelas 3-A hari itu.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, sebagian dari mereka menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seorang 'Bad Guys Gang Leader' di sekolah mereka menginjakan kaki ke kelas unggulan yang dipenuhi siswa-siswa berpredikat 'Good Guys'.

Kris menyeringai setelah mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru kelas dan melihat seorang namja yang ia cari.

Kim Joonmyun. Suho.

Suho menatap sosok Kris dengan mata melebar, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, jantungnya berdebar cepat dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Bertolak belakang dengan Kris yang sedang merasa berbunga-bunga saat ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Suho yang ada di deretan ke dua dari depan.

Suho merasa nyawanya semakin meninggalkan tubuhnya saat menyadari Kris mendekat kearah mejanya dan menatapnya, ia bahkan sempat menahan nafas.

Kris menyingkirkan salah satu siswa yang duduk di depan meja Suho dengan kasar, ia kemudian duduk di kursi siswa tersebut dengan menghadap kearah sang namja berwajah angelic, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Suho bengong menatap Kris yang kini tersenyum dihadapannya, ia tidak percaya dan rasanya ingin menghilangkan dirinya sendiri kedalam tembok sekolah.

"Maukah kau pergi dengan damai? Kenapa orang sepertimu mau masuk kedalam kelas ini?" seorang namja berambut cokelat disamping Suho berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak suka terpampang jelas diwajah manisnya.

Suho melebarkan matanya, ia tersentak dan menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya tadi. "Luhan... Hentikan."

Kris memicingkan matanya. Ia menggulung lengan seragam sekolahnya sebatas siku, dan menyunggingkan sebuah grin kearah siswa laki-laki yang berani menantangnya itu. "Jadi Luhan, apa masalahmu jika aku menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini? Pemilik sekolah ini telah berganti rupanya."

"Kau tidak ada urusan yang penting di kelas ini bukan? Dan juga menjauh dari meja temanku." Luhan menyahut dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di telinga Kris.

Kris berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, matanya menatap Luhan dengan tajam, bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan pada namja berwajah manis itu. Tiba-tiba Xiumin muncul di depan Kris, mendorong Kris terduduk kembali di kursinya semula dan menarik tangan Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya." kata Xiumin, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris ia menarik Luhan keluar dari kelas.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Xiumin namun sia-sia. Ia tidak mengira namja berwajah imut yang menariknya ini punya kekuatan yang cukup besar.

Xiumin masih menarik Luhan melewati kerumunan siswa hingga menuju sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Sakit tahu." Luhan langsung menyentakkan tangannya saat mereka sampai.

Xiumin membiarkan Luhan melepaskan tangannya, kemudian menatap Luhan. "Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan mengejapkan matanya sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Xiumin tadi, sedangkan Xiumin hanya tersenyum menatap Luhan dengan eye smile khasnya.

"Kau lebih baik berterima kasih padaku karena telah menjauhkanmu dari masalah besar yang akan menimpamu tadi. Berurusan denganku seribu kali lebih baik dari pada dengan Kris." Xiumin berkata sambil duduk disebuah kursi.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Jadi, kau tidak akan menghajarku?" ucap Luhan sedikit pelan.

Xiumin tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Xiumin. "Kau kan bagian dari gang mereka."

Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak, Xiumin merasa sedikit tersinggung saat Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Kris itu temanku. Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Back in the classroom.

"Hi, Suho." Kris dengan santai menyapa namja manis yang terduduk di depannya. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sunyi saat Kris membuka suaranya menyapa Suho tadi. Mereka melayangkan pandangan ingin tahu sekaligus was-was.

Suho masih menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan hampir blank, ia mematung tidak berkedip, bahkan hampir tidak bernafas, hal ini membuat Kris tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Hey, aku berbicara denganmu!" seru Kris membuyarkan Suho dan membuat si namja berwajah angelic tersebut sedikit panik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut, membuat namja blonde didepannya menjadi sedikit gemas.

Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum kearah Kris. "Ne, a-annyeong."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan pandangannya ke meja, tidak berani menatap Kris. "Ba-bagaiman kau tahu namaku?"

Kris memajukan badannya kearah Suho. "Dunia ini kecil, kau tahu."

Suho tertawa tidak nyaman. "Yeah, sudah kuduga."

Dalam hati namja berwajah manis tersebut meneriakan sebuah doa agar pemuda pirang di depannya ini segera menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dengan perlahan Suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suho bertanya dengan nada pelan, memberikan Kris tatapan ingin tahu.

Sekarang Suho malah terlihat bingung, ia jadi semakin takut, hal ini malah membuat Kris semakin meyunggingkan smirk dibibirnya.

Kris menunjuk Suho dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau."

"Aku?" Suho malah semakin bingung. Kris mengangguk.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Aku? Apa?" ia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan wajah bingung dan frustasi.

Mata cokelat Kris menatap mata hitam Suho dalam. "It's you that I want."

Suho menaikan alisnya, ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya saat ini. "A-aku?" lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Kris menyeringai, dengan suara yang cukup keras di dengar oleh seluruh siswa di dalam kelas, ia mengumumkan. "Kim Joonmyun adalah milikku sekarang. Jika ada diantara kalian yang berani meletakan seujung jari pun padanya, aku jamin aku akan membuat kalian menyesal karena telah dilahirkan."

Suho, untuk kesekian kalinya melebarkan matanya sambil menahan nafas setelah suara Kris mencapai telinga Suho sepenuhnya, ia ingin sekali membenamkan dirinya ke kolam renang sekolah sekarang juga.

Di pintu kelas, Tao dan Sehun menatap leader mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata mereka melebar selebar yang mereka bisa, setelah sang Duizhang menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

"Dia pasti gila. Sekarang aku tahu, dia benar-benar sudah gila. Namja bernama Suho itu sudah pasti takut padanya, kau bisa melihat tatapannya kan." Tao berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menaikan alisnya dan mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar! Dalam pemikiran orang waras sekalipun, siapa yang akan mau menjadi kekasih Duizhang? Itu kan tidak mungkin."

Sehun melihat kearah Kris dan menghitung dengan jarinya. "Maksudku, Duizhang kita itu pemarah, kasar, arogan, egois, tidak peka, buruk, bodoh, tukang tid-"

Tao membungkam mulut Sehun dengan tangannya dan bebisik "Ssst... Kau bisa mati kalau leader mendengarnya."

"Oh, kau benar." Sehun menghentakan tangan Tao dan kembali melihat Kris dengan penuh perhatian.

Kesunyian telah berlalu beberapa detik yang lalu setelah pengumuman mencengangkan dari sang pemuda pirang, kelas dipenuhi dengan bisikan dari teman-teman sekelas Suho. Beberapa ada yang mengasihani Suho, beberapa ada yang mengomentari wajah Suho yang terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Suho akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

Kris berdiri dan menatap Suho dengan smirk andalannya, mengabaikan berbagai bisikan yang muncul disekitar mereka.

"Temui aku di depan pintu gerbang setelah pulang sekolah. Kita harus merayakan hari jadi hubungan kita." ucap Kris sambil mengembangkan seringai yang terpasang semakin lebar di wajah tampannya.

"A-apa?!" Suho menatap Kris tidak percaya.

"Ini hanya permulaan." dengan kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kris itu, ia dengan santai berjalan menuju pintu kelas untuk keluar.

**TBC**

Well, aku langsung mempublish chapter kedua. Btw, aku KrisHo hard shipper dan juga WonKyu shipper. Fyi saja, aku tidak terlalu suka official couple, maaf, selera orang berbeda kan?

Mind to review? Review pembaca itu seperti penyemangat buatku, aku masih menerjemahkan chapter 3, fic ini agak panjang dan aku ingin menambahkan beberapa scene yang kupikirkan sendiri. Aku juga ingin bertanya, apakah D.O lebih cocok bersama Baekhyun atau Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan Kai? Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku tidak terlalu suka official couple :)


	3. Chapter 3: Ini Masih Permulaan

**Gang Leader's Love Story (Indonesian Version)**

Original story from **joonmi7**

Asian Fanfic

Translated into Bahasa (with a little bit of OOC) by: **febry100**

Cast: Always my favorite couple forever, KrisHo, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, D.O, Chanyeol

Chapter 3rd: Ini Masih Permulaan.

Happy reading^^

Suho hanya duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan kosong, setelah Kris meninggalkan kelasnya dua jam yang lalu. Ia sepanjang ini hanya berdiam diri dan menghela nafas berat setiap dua menit.

D.O mencoba menghibur Suho dengan menawarkan makan siang buatannya sendiri, tapi Suho hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan dengan pelan bahwa ia tidak lapar.

Suho bahkan tidak tertawa ketika Chanyeol mencoba melontarkan sebuah lelucon atau memasang derp lucu di wajahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk dikursinya dengan kecewa karena untuk pertama kalinya Suho tidak tertawa melihat leluconnya.

Luhan menghampiri Suho dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Suho? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, kau mungkin bisa berbohong kepada D.O dan Chanyeol, tapi tidak denganku."

Suho menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan, dan memberikan tatapan suram. "Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku bingung sekali, Lu-ge." ia mengeluh dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya." Suho berbisik perlahan. "Aku tidak menyukainya, dia menakutkan."

"Kalau begitu abaikan saja." Luhan menyarankan.

Suho memutar bola matanya, ia mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. "Mudah sekali bagimu untuk mengatakannya."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku serius. Jangan menerimanya jika kau tidak menyukainya. Katakan padanya kalau kau tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Apa kau pikir ia akan menerimanya begitu saja?" Suho bertanya ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya." balas Luhan.

Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan keluhan pelan. "Kenapa di dunia ini harus aku yang mengalami semuanya?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis, hyung." Chanyeol menginterupsi mereka.

Luhan reflex menjitak kepala Chanyeol sambil melontarkan glare. "Ucapanmu tidak membantu sama sekali, Chanyeol."

"Sakit tahu." Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Luhan tadi, ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes. "Tapi aku benar kan? Luhan-hyung juga setuju kan kalau Suho-hyung kita itu sangat manis, Kris yang garang itu mungkin saja jatuh cinta padanya." lanjut Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

D.O tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan mengapit lengan kiri Suho, memeluknya dengan keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau ia merusak hyung-ku yang satu ini." D.O memberikan glare kearah Chanyeol, namun ia malah terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol, dengan mata lebarnya yang kini semakin lebar.

"God! D.O! Memang kau berani berhadapan dengannya?" Seru Chanyeol sambil memutar matanya.

"Errr... Dia terlihat seperti raksasa yang hidup." Gumam D.O yang masih tidak mau melepaskan tangan Suho-nya.

"Lihat kan, aku saja yang tingginya hampir menyamai dia juga tidak berani menatapnya tadi."

"Penampilanmu saja yang seperti tiang, padahal sebenarnya kau penakut dan manja."

"Hey, coba lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari anak sekolah menengah!"

"Aku lebih baik daripada kau yang memiliki daya pikir tak lebih dari anak sekolah dasar."

"Ya-"

"Guys, kalian sama sekali tidak membantu." Potong Luhan.

"Mian." Seru Chanyeol dan D.O bersamaan, mereka berdua menundukan kepalanya.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, wajahnya berubah lembut, ia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Maaf aku membuat kalian khawatir."

Luhan tersenyum, ia dengan lembut mengusap rambut hitam Suho untuk menenangkan sang empunya kepala.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya entah yang sudah keberapa puluh kalinya selama dua jam lebih ini, ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum seratus watt kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli kepadanya, D.O kembali melanjutkan perang mulutnya dengan Chanyeol, dan Luhan masih berusaha menenangkan Suho, sejenak ia berhasil melupakan masalah yang sedang menimpanya saat ini, yah, hanya sejenak.

KRIIIIING

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan menandai bahwa kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari itu sudah usai. Suho mulai panik, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahinya, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat seperti akan bertemu hantu. Mungkin lebih menakutkan dari hantu.

"Jangan takut. Kami ada dipihakmu." Luhan berkata setelah mengetahui gelagat panic temannya itu, dengan nada lembut berusaha menenangkannya, ia pun menepuk pundak Suho pelan.

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas bertiga, melewati koridor dengan perlahan dan keluar dari gdung sekolah, hingga hampir mendekati gerbang sekolah, apa yang mereka takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Oh, God! Hyung, dia benar-benar menunggumu." D.O berkata dengan nada tidak percaya dan matanya yang sudah lebar semakin melebar. "Dia.. Benar-benar... Ehm... Kurasa menyukaimu."

Suho tersentak. "Dimana?" Dan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat benar-benar ada di depan gerbang sekolah, postur tinggi menjulangnya, dan rambut blonde-nya kontras sekali diantara kerumunan siswa lainnya.

Kris berdiri disana bersama beberapa siswa yang sepertinya teman-teman se-gang-nya. Suho membeku, ia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

Luhan menatap Suho yang masih membeku, bahkan hampir menahan napas, tidak bergerak sesenti pun. "Ayolah, Suho. Kau bisa melakukannya. Katakan bahwa kau tidak menyukainya." Suho malah semakin pucat.

Rupanya Kris bersama teman-temannya sedang mendekati mereka, ini tidak baik, terlihat dari wajah Suho yang semakin pucat, ia bahkan tidak bernapas. Ayolah Kim Joonmyun, kau bisa mati jika seperti itu.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku menunggumu." Kris sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Suho yang memang memiliki postur lebih rendah darinya.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat seorang Duizhang mau menunggu. Dia tidak pernah mau menunggu seseorang, bahkan temannya sekalipun." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Suho.

"Shut up!" sahut Kris sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

Suho membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun gagal. Suho memberanikan dirrinya dan menatap Kris. "A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kris tersenyum, ia pun menarik tangan Suho "Kau punya waktu sepanjang malam untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi sekarang ikuti aku."

"APA! SEPANJANG MALAM!" D.O dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan. Tao dan Sehun menutup kedua telinganya masing-masing secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Luhan langsung menghela napas berat secara bersamaan pula.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Suho-hyung, dia masih berumur delapan belas tahun dan dia hanya melakukan itu untuk orang yang benar-benar ia cintai!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan random-nya kearah Kris, namun detik selanjutnya ia malah bersembunyi dibalik punggung D.O

Luhan berdiri didepan Kris, dan menarik tangan Suho, "Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kau membawa teman kami?!"

Kris mendorong bahu Luhan dan menarik tangan Suho kembali, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kau bisa ikut dengan kami jika kau mau. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tidak akan mengganggu." Kris memperingatkan dengan nada serius.

"Padahal dia sendiri yang bersifat mengganggu." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Tao.

Tao mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan orang lain."

"AKU BISA MENDENGAR KALIAN DENGAN SANGAT JELAS!" Kris menggeram kesal kearah Tao dan Sehun.

Dalam sedetik Sehun dan Tao sudah berlutut ditanah seperti seseorang yang sudah kalah berperang, dan meminta maaf kepada sang Duizhang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Mianhaeeee Duizhang~ Kumohon jangan habisi kami~ Kami masih ingin menikmati kehidupan sekolah kami dengan tenang~" rengek Sehun dan Tao bersamaan.

Kris menghela napas, "Karena mood-ku sedang bagus, aku akan membiarkan yang satu ini. Now, Come on, lets have fun!" Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Suho, tanpa ragu merangkul pundak Suho dan berjalan ke tempat yang telah ia rencanakan. Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung mentranslate chapter 3 ini. Karena karakternya ada yang aku ubah, jadi sedikit tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, plus di cerita aslinya ada kesalahan grammar dari sang penulis.

Untuk izin, aku sudah mendapatkannya dari sang author asli, bahkan kata authornya fic itu juga diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Russia oleh author lain, daebaaaak! ^o^b

Link asli berbahasa Inggris di Aff bisa dilihat di catatan akun facebook-ku 'Febry Hartanti CherryBlossom', hihi :)

Pertama-tama terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya. Fic ini memang terjemahan dengan sedikit perubahan karakter dariku, seharusnya tidak ada tokoh Xiumin disini, tapi berkat puppy eyes gagal milik teman-temanku aku jadi memasukan baozi imut itu dalam fanfic-ku ,

Jujur aku bahagia sekali ada beberapa author favorit-ku yang mereview fic ini,** Alika Malik**, **SungRaeYoo**, **RubikLuhan**, dan **yongchan**, aku seriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing sekali men-stalk akun kalian di FFn, berharap ada cerita baru yang seru #crying T^T

Untuk , **DragonAqua**, **EmmaSuho**, **wu jinmi**, **sandal jepit** -aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat username unik yang satu ini-, ** .myeonnie**, **kimjoon**, **lee minji elf**, **ebbykims**, **esthiSipil**, **Misaki Yumi**, **sayakanoicinoe**, **junmyunyifan** -aku suka sekali usernamenya :D-, **Augesteca**, **LiezxoticVIP**, **haeyeolhun**, **jimae407203**, **Lyla Huang**, **baekji**, **park hyun in**, dan silent readers yang sudah membaca fic ini, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaak *kiss and hug one by one* XD

Aku mempublish fic TaoHun juga, hihihi silahkan dibaca untuk yang berminat ;)

Um, aku bermaksud menerjemahkan fic rating M dari Aff juga, tentu saja dengan pairing KrisHo, tapi entah mengapa aku masih pikir-pikir lagi =,,=

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4: Life Couldn't Get Worse

**Gang Leader's Love Story (Indonesian Version)**

Original story from **joonmi7**

Asian Fanfic

Translated into Bahasa (with a little bit of OOC) by: **febry100**

Cast: Always my favorite couple forever, KrisHo, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, D.O, Chanyeol

WARNING!: Dialognya ada yang aku ubah dan aku tambah dari cerita aslinya, tapi secara garis besar ceritanya tetap sama dengan yang asli.

Chapter 4th: Life Couldn't Get Worse.

Dont Like Dont Read!

Happy reading^^

"Apa yang ada di otakmu sehingga membawa Suho ketempat seperti ini?! Apa kau gila!" Luhan men-death glare Kris seraya melontarkan teriakan 3 oktaf-nya ke pemuda pirang tersebut.

D.O menatap Kris dengan penuh ketidak-percayaan, "Aku tidak percaya kau membuat kami terpaksa mendatangi tempat seperti ini!"

"Yeah! Bagaimana bisa kau membawa Suho-hyung ke tempat macam ini?!" Chanyeol menyalak tidak kalah keras.

Kris menahan diri sekali untuk tidak melempar 'The Tree Idiot' yang meneriakinya ini ke tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat, karena telah membuat telinganya tuli sesaat. Kenapa manusia seperti mereka bertiga bisa ada dan eksis di dunia ini, pikirnya hiperbolis.

"Apa yang salah dengan tempat ini? Ini bukan night club, atau semacam itu." Kris memutar bola matanya dan masuk kedalam ruang karaoke, masih dengan lengannya yang merangkul bahu Suho.

D.O tidak mengatakan apapun dan dengan cepat mengikuti Kris, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Suho sendirian dengan Kris.

"Tidak! Jangan bawa Suho-hyung kedalam!" Chanyeol merengek. "Aku mau pulang~", Chanyeol menoleh kearah Xiumin, berharap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengerti.

"Hey, tenanglah. Ini hanya tempat karaoke. Kau mungkin akan menyukainya nanti." Xiumin tersenyum, menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan bersahabat.

"Jangan menyuruh kami untuk tenang. Kami akan pulang sekarang juga!" Luhan mengerutu sambil melontarkan pandangan tidak suka kearah Xiumin.

"Kalian aneh sekali. Apa yang salah hanya bernyanyi di tempat ini?" Tao berkata sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan karaoke.

"Dia benar. Lagipula apa kalian ingin meninggalkan Suho bersama dengan Kris? Itu juga bukan ide yang bagus." Sehun menambahkan seraya mengikuti Tao masuk ke ruangan.

Shit. Mata Luhan melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Suho yang sudah masuk kedalam bersama Kris.

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal, namun karena tidak ada pilihan, ia ikut memasuki ruangan bersama Xiumin.

"Ayo kita taruhan, hubungan mereka pasti akan berakhir hari ini juga." Sehun berkata tanpa dosa sambil mengedikan kepalanya kearah Kris yang terlihat bahagia.

"Ssst! Kau ingin ia menghabisimu hari ini juga?" Tanya Tao sambil ikut mengedikan kepala kearah sang pemuda blonde. Sehun face palm.

Setelah semua teman-teman Kris maupun Suho duduk, Kris meraih sebuah microphone yang terletak di meja dan mulai mengetes suara.

Smirk yang tertempel di bibir Kris semakin melebar dan ia makin mengeratkan lengannya di bahu Suho. Sedangkan sang pemuda berwajah angelic itu sendiri sudah seperti mayat hidup berjalan, hanya menunduk melihat ke lantai dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Kita semua berkumpul disini untuk merayakan hari jadi hubunganku dengan Kim Joonmyun." Kris semakin terdengar seperti remaja norak yang terkena 'Love Struck', namun ia sendiri tidak peduli.

Sehun menyambut perkataan Kris dengan tepuk tangan yang terkesan dibuat-buat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke teman-teman yang ada disana dan berbisik, "Ayo tepuk tangan, atau dia akan mengamuk."

Tao melebarkan matanya dan reflex segera ikut bertepuk tangan dengan antusias yang dibuat-buat seperti Sehun. Ruangan kini dipenuhi dengan suara tepuk tangan walaupun terpaksa. Hanya Luhan yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun, menatap Kris dengan segala pandangan kebencian yang ia miliki dan mengutuknya dengan segala kata-kata buruk yang ia tahu.

Kris mengangkat tangannya, menandakan mereka untuk berhenti, kemudian ia mulai berbicara, "Terima kasih untuk support kalian yang tanpa akhir." Smirk Kris semakin melebar, tidak menyadari teman-temannya sendiri mendengus sambil memutar bola mata mereka.

Untuk ratusan kalinya Suho menghela napas berat, ia ingin sekali pulang dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di dalam tanah, namun ia menyadari, sebelumnya ada yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus merubah nasibnya saat ini, pikiran Suho mulai bermetafora.

"Um... Kris. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Suho membuka suaranya dengan pelan, ia menyingkirkan lengan Kris yang masih bersandar di bahunya dan kemudian menghadap kearah pemuda blonde tersebut, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya.

Kris menoleh kearah Suho, membiarkan pandangannya menelusuri wajah manis pemuda angelic di depannya. Shit. He's very damn cute! Inner Kris berteriak.

Ruangan menjadi sunyi setelah Suho membuka suara, semua orang di dalam ruangan ingin tahu apa yang akan Suho katakan. Sejenak, Suho melemparkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, seperti mengerti apa yang akan Suho lakukan, Luhan tersenyum hangat kemudian mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau harus bisa!'.

Suho tersenyum setengah terpaksa, ia memberanikan diri menatap Kris, namun sialnya saat mata hitamnya bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Kris, ia kehilangan kata-kata, pandangan Kris menakuti dirinya.

"A-aku tidak bisa... Tidak bisa... Um... Melanjutkan..."

"Relax. Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Kris.

Suho menghela napas kembali, ia kemudian menelan ludahnya dengan pelan, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini..."

"...ma-maksudku kita tidak bisa bersama." Lanjut Suho.

"Berikan alasannya." Kris langsung menyela, pandangannya membuat Suho mundur selangkah, ia semakin gugup.

"Kris... Please..."

"Tidak. Berikan aku alasan logis." Kris ikut maju selangkah, tatapannya membuat Suho semakin bingung untuk merangkai kata-kata.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras "Tidak... A-aku tidak..."

Grep. Kris kehilangan kesabarannya, kedua tanggannya memegang pundak kecil Suho dengan keras, memaksanya untuk bicara, "Selesaikan kalimatmu."

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu!" Suho tersentak, ingin sekali Suho memotong lidahnya sendiri, bukan itu yang harusnya ia katakan. Ia salah besar, dan kata-kata itu akan berpengaruh besar untuk kedepannya nanti.

"Se-seseorang sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu. Ja-jadi kupikir kita tidak bisa bersama." Suho menambahkan seadanya, pandangannya jatuh ke lantai, tidak berani menatap Kris sedikitpun, tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Ia berdoa semoga Kris mau mengerti dan membiarkan dia pergi.

"Apa yang ia katakan? Duizhang-lah yang malah kurang pantas untuknya." Sehun berbisik di telinga Tao.

"Coba kutebak, tatapan Duizhang yang membuat dia kehilangan kata-kata." Tao balik berbisik ke telinga Sehun.

Namun bukan Kris Wu sang Duizhang jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Kris akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Suho, menatap Suho yang masih menunduk dengan tanpa berkedip dan mata melebar.

Sedangkan Suho mundur sedikit, pandangannya semakin menunduk, ia sudah memejamkan mata dan bersiap menerima sebuah pukulan di wajahnya jika memungkinkan. Namun apa yang Suho pikirkan justru bertolak belakang dengan yang Kris lakukan saat ini.

"Bodoh." Ucap Kris, ia memegang dagu Suho lembut dan membuat wajah namja manis itu mendongak menatap matanya langsung. Sungguh, Kris suka sekali semua yang ada pada wajah namja berwajah angelic di depannya ini.

"It's okay. Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah pikiranku, karena kali ini aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Ka-kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Cukup pikirkan tentang aku saja." Kris merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tergagap mengatakan hal itu? Ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di wajahnya. Seorang Duizhang blushing, eh?

Moment manis itu dihancurkan seketika oleh suara cempreng Sehun yang tidak bisa menahan diri melihat pemandangan ajaib, aneh, dan langka didepan matanya. "Kalian lihat itu? Duizhang memerah!"

"Ini langka sekali, Umin-hyung! Kau juga lihat itu kan?" seru Tao tidak kalah heboh.

Kris menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah Suho, memberikan glare mematikan kepada Tao dan Sehun. "Berisik!" seru Kris reflex melemparkan michrophone yang ada ditangannya kearah mereka berdua. Beruntung michrophone itu melewati ruang kosong diantara kepala Tao dan Sehun lalu menghantam tembok dibelakangnya, yang langsung membungkam mulut mereka berdua.

Begitupun D.O dan Chanyeol, mereka sudah kehilangan kata-katanya beberapa menit yang lalu saat Suho mengatakan hal yang salah pada Kris tadi, bukankah seharusnya Suho langsung menolak Kris saja? D.O menunduk, memainkan jari-jari tangannya, kekecewaan terlihat di wajahnya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu menunduk sambil memejamkan mata dan memegangi dahinya.

Suho merasa seperti orang bodoh, ia perlahan menoleh kearah Luhan, ekspresi kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya, ia memejamkan mata doe eyes-nya sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

Xiumin yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha memecahkan suasana, ia merangkul bahu Tao dan Sehun seraya mengajaknya maju mendekati Kris, "Ayolah, bukankah kita seharusnya bersenang-senang kali ini."

Yeah! Kejadian awkward tadi pun terlupakan. Dan musik diputar.

Suho kehilangan seluruh tenaganya saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan tanpa berpikir panjang meraih segelas minuman berwarna aneh di meja, lalu meneguknya sekali. Namja bermarga asli Kim itu mengernyit merasakan rasa cairan aneh itu melewati kerongkongannya, sedetik kemudian kepalanya dilanda pusing yang hebat.

Suho berdiri, berusaha bertanya pada teman-temannya, namun segala sesuatu yang ada pada pandangannya serasa berputar, semuanya buram, "A-apa ini?" Suho berusaha mengeluarkan kata-katanya, namun teredam oleh dentuman musik keras dalam ruangan. Beruntung Kris menyadari ada yang aneh dengan namjachingu-nya. Sebelum Suho kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh kelantai, Kris berhasil menahannya dengan kedua tangan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan berhenti dari aktifitasnya masing-masing. D.O membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol berdiri, dan wajah Luhan memerah karena amarah. "Shit!"

"APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADANYA?!" Luhan menunjuk gelas yang tadi dipegang Suho dan kini tumpah di lantai, amarahnya tak terbendung.

"Sepertinya itu alcohol." Bisik Sehun.

"Yeah! Dan sepertinya pesta hari ini sudah berakhir." Lanjut Tao.

**TBC**

Ugh... Terlalu panjang. Otak-ku jadi stuck, karena mengetik fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Ai Otsuka berjudul Cherish, Kingyo Hanabi, dan Planetarium. Salah satunya adalah OST Hana Yori Dango, atau Kpopers lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Boys Over Flowers. Justru fic ini mengingatkanku pada Hana Yori Dango, versi Jepang tentunya. Kris di cerita ini benar-benar mirip Domyouji Tsukasa dalam Hana Yori Dango. Pemaksa, pemarah, egois, tapi konyol =,,=

Seperti yang kubilang diawal tadi, ada beberapa scene yang aku ubah dan aku tambahkan, karena jujur scene aslinya ada beberapa yang agak awkward -menurutku-. Aku tidak terlalu suka kalau HANYA menerjemahkan, tanpa bermain imajinasi.

Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca cerita aslinya, sampai 27 chapter dan itu belum tamat, pasti aneh baca fic-ku ini, sangat-sangat aneh, karena ini ku buat untuk teman-temanku yang belum membaca fic aslinya di Aff, jadi cast-nya juga ada yang aku ubah, beberapa tambahan dialog, plus tambahan scene, bukan benar-benar 100% terjemahan. BUT! Aku tidak mengubah alur cerita aslinya, ide dan scenario cerita tetaplah milik **joonmi7**, si penulis asli.

Chapter selanjutnya sepertinya akan lama #slapped

Tuntutan kerjaan di dunia nyata =,,=

Mind to review?


End file.
